


Before the Storm

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Interquel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Biggs, before the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notrandomusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrandomusername/gifts).



Biggs wanted to fly one last time, before he left for the Academy, so they snuck out and raced each other across the desert. Luke won.

“Of course,” said Biggs, laughing. He was three years older, nineteen to Luke’s sixteen, a great pilot who had earned the title with years of work. He never seemed to mind that Luke hadn’t. “When are you going to come to the Academy, Luke?”

“Uncle Owen says I can apply when I’m seventeen. If they accept me -”

Biggs laughed. “I’ll see you next year, then. We can figure out some way to stay off this rock together.”

“ _Staying_ off isn’t the problem,” Luke said absently. Then he grinned. “We could sign onto a spice freighter!”


End file.
